Missing
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Ketika aku menengok masa laluku, aku masih melihat bayangan bercak-bercak darah berwarna merah kental di lantai. Tapi ketika aku mencoba mengintip masa depanku, aku tidak lagi melihat kehampaan di sana... Sakura's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Pertemuan

Ketika aku menengok masa laluku, aku melihat bayangan bercak-bercak darah berwarna merah kental di lantai. Aku berumur enam tahun ketika ayahku membunuh ibuku dengan brutal. Setelah itu dia menghilang. Lenyap tanpa jejak. Meninggalkanku sendiri tanpa kasih sayang.

Ketika aku mencoba mengintip masa depanku, aku hanya melihat kehampaan di sana. Aku tidak memiliki cita-cita untuk diraih, aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang harus kulindungi. Yang tersisa bagiku hanyalah kehidupan yang hancur. Tidak ada yang menyayangiku. Tidak ada yang mau mengambilku dari panti asuhan sejak bibiku menitipkanku di sana. Dan akhirnya, aku meninggalkan panti asuhan itu dan pindah ke kota ini setahun lalu.

Dan sekarang, inilah aku. Umurku enam belas, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu kenikmatan masa remaja. Aku tidak punya pacar. Aku tidak pernah berdandan seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan. Yang kutahu hanyalah cara bertahan hidup untuk hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya. Keadaan telah memaksaku untuk menjadi dewasa.

***

"Polisi datang!" teriak seseorang.

Keadaan langsung kacau. Beberapa lelaki berlari melewatiku, tangan mereka dipenuhi berbotol-botol minuman keras. Yang kami takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga: razia! Aku ikut berlari melewati gang sempit yang gelap bersama orang-orang lain, sementara belasan polisi mulai berdatangan.

"Haruno!" teriak seseorang padaku. "Jangan lewat sana! Polisi sudah menjaganya!"

Aku berbalik arah, tapi di depanku polisi sudah mulai beraksi menangkap orang-orang yang terlibat dalam transaksi minuman keras ini. Sementara di belakangku polisi juga sudah mulai berdatangan. Jalan buntu.

"Hei, kau!"

Aku menoleh. Seorang remaja lelaki berambut hitam berlari ke arahku. Peluh membasahi badannya yang terbalut kaus kumal. Matanya yang berwarna hitam gelap menatapku dengan liar, dan dia menunjuk tembok di sampingku.

"Kita bisa lewat sini!" teriaknya, "bantu aku!"

Tinggi tembok pembatas itu sekitar tiga meter. Tapi kami tidak punya pilihan. Dengan cepat dia mengangkatku, dan aku ganti menariknya ketika sudah berhasil naik. Lalu kami melompat turun. Untungnya di balik tembok itu tidak ada polisi. Tapi masih ada kemungkinan buruk, dan demi amannya kami berlari kencang menjauhi tempat itu.

Malam itu indah. Bulan memancarkan cahaya keperakan, sementara lampu-lampu jalanan menyala dengan semarak. Tapi aku dan orang tadi tidak sempat menikmati semua itu. Kami berlari kesetanan, menabrak-nabrak orang. Jantungku berdebar kencang sampai sakit rasanya.

"Kurasa cukup," kata orang itu akhirnya. Dia berhenti. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. "Kita sudah berlari cukup jauh."

Aku menjatuhkan diri di atas tanah keras. Dalam kegelapan aku merasakan orang itu duduk di sampingku juga. Lampu taman mulai menyala, dan sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Ternyata dia sebaya denganku. Garis wajahnya keras, rambutnya kusut, dan dia tampak sama kumalnya denganku. Tapi itu tidak penting. Kami selamat!

"Hei," katanya sambil memerhatikanku, "kau perempuan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Yah, kupikir..."

"Kau pikir perempuan tidak akan ikut transaksi minuman keras?"

"Orang tuamu tidak mencemaskanmu?"

"Aku tidak punya orang tua," bentakku.

"Sama," balasnya getir.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku menyesal tidak sempat menerima uang dari hasil penjualan minuman keras tadi. Sekarang cacing-cacing di perutku ribut meminta makan, tapi aku harus menunggu sampai besok untuk mencuri makanan. Aku tidak bisa beraksi sekarang dengan fisik kelelahan. Kurasa aku akan mencari koran bekas dan tidur di kursi taman saja.

"Siapa namamu?" aku mendengar suaraku memecah kesunyian.

"Sasuke," katanya datar. "Sasuke Uchiha. Kau?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Yah, Sakura," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri, "kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Setelah itu dia berjalan menjauh, tangan di saku celana, meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku mengamati bayangannya sampai lenyap ditelan kegelapan malam.

***

Aku menyusuri jalanan yang ramai dengan keresahan seperti biasa. Beberapa orang menghindar ketika aku melewati mereka, dan dua anak SMP di sana terang-terangan menunjukku dengan ekspresi prihatin. Aku tidak peduli. Bahkan aku yakin, aku sudah nyaris tidak memiliki rasa peduli lagi. Aku sudah kebal dengan segala bentuk ketidaksukaan orang lain padaku. Dan, tentu saja itu wajar. Aku tampak seperti gembel. Benar-benar perempuan yang tidak pantas menjadi perempuan.

Mataku jelalatan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dicuri untuk mengenyangkan perutku siang ini. Sepotong roti atau apa saja, itu cukup bagiku. Selain kehilangan rasa peduli, kukira lidahku juga kehilangan indera pengecapnya. Semua yang kumakan rasanya sama saja. Hampa. Kosong. Tidak ada artinya. Tapi aku harus menjejalkan sesuatu ke mulutku tiap hari kalau ingin bertahan hidup.

Ketika aku berbelok di tikungan, aku melihat targetku. Sebuah toko sepi yang hanya dijaga oleh nenek-nenek yang sedang tertidur. Aku mengendap-endap, berusaha terlihat wajar, lalu menyambar sebungkus roti dari sana dengan cepat.

"Kau mau apa, pencuri?!" teriak penjual buah dari sebelah.

Aku langsung berlari kencang sambil membawa roti itu.

"Tangkap! Dia pencuri!"

Beberapa orang mendengar teriakannya, dan mereka berjaga-jaga untuk menghadangku. Sekitar lima orang, aku menghitung. Tidak sulit. Aku berlari menerjang mereka, dan alih-alih langsung tertangkap, aku malah bisa lolos dengan mudahnya. Aku meliuk-liuk di antara mereka, lalu berlari menembus angin. Tidak ada yang bisa mengejarku. Aku terlalu cepat.

Aku berlari melewati jalan tikus, memotong dengan melompati tembok, lalu berlari lagi. Berlari adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku senang. Aku suka merasakan angin dingin menerpa wajahku, juga sensasi dan adrenalin aneh yang menyengat tubuhku. Makin lama aku makin pandai melakukannya. Tidak heran, aku mencuri makanan paling tidak dua kali sehari.

Akhirnya aku berhenti, terengah-engah. Kausku basah oleh keringat. Rambutku berantakan. Aku bersandar di tembok sebuah pabrik, lalu mengamati hasil curianku dengan puas. Memang hanya sebungkus roti, tapi itu berarti segalanya. Ketika aku sudah setengah jalan menyuapkan roti itu ke mulutku, seseorang merebutnya, dan aku terkejut ketika menyadari siapa dia.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke. Dia langsung melahap roti itu dalam tiga gigitan besar.

"Kau..." aku menggeram marah. Perutku keroncongan.

"Hei, jangan marah," katanya.

"Kembalikan rotiku!" bentakku.

"Itu bukan rotimu," katanya santai, "kau mencurinya."

Aku menggeram marah lagi. "Mau apa kau?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu... menjadi partnerku."

***

* * *

Ok, review yang anda kirim akan sangat saia hargai...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gagal

Aku memerhatikan tetes-tetes air hujan dari emperan toko yang sudah tutup. Udara malam sangat dingin, menusuk sampai ke pori-pori tubuhku walaupun sehelai jaket kumal sudah menghalanginya. Di sampingku, diam dan terlihat tidak peduli, duduklah Sasuke yang sedang merokok dengan nikmat. Asap yang dihembuskannya membuat bentuk-bentuk kelabu aneh di udara. Aku menghela napas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke risih.

"Aku tahu kita sedang dalam bahaya," kataku datar. "Seperti katamu tadi siang, polisi sedang mencari orang-orang yang terlibat dalam transaksi minuman keras kemarin. Dan mereka sudah mendapat informasi tentang kita, benar?"

"Ya," gumam Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa kita harus bersama?"

"Kau idiot, ya?" tanyanya. Matanya yang hitam menusuk menatapku dengan tidak sabar. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi kalau bersama, kita bisa mengecoh mereka!"

"Baiklah," sentakku marah, "terserah."

Setelah itu kami kembali diam. Sasuke sibuk dengan rokoknya, dan aku melamun. Bau tanah basah bercampur asap rokok ini membuatku teringat akan sesuatu...

_Saat itu hujan turun. Dengan pakaian basah dan rambut berantakan, aku mengetuk pintu rumahku dengan gelisah. Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menyulut roko__knya membuka pintu. Dia ayahku, dan jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu menyukainya._

"_Di mana ibu?" tanyaku langsung._

"_Dia tidak ada," jawab ayahku. Asap rokok yang dihembuskannya membuatku sesak napas dan aku bertambah mual ketika mencium bau amis dari tubuhnya._

"_Aku mau i__bu," rengekku._

"_Pergilah ke tempat lain," katanya kasar, "ibumu sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."_

_Setelah itu ayah membanting pintu dengan kasar di depanku. Aku, seorang anak SD yang kebingungan, memutuskan untuk mengintip ke dalam dari jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Aku langsung terbelalak. Awalnya yang kulihat hanyalah bercak-bercak darah berwarna merah kental yang memenuhi lantai. Lalu aku melihat ayahku yang menyeringai puas, dan di sebelahnya, kulihat ibuku berdarah-darah, perutnya terkoyak, wajahnya hancur._

"...ra... Sakura...?"

Aku terlonjak kaget. Sasuke sedang menatapku dengan heran, tangannya digerak-gerakkan di depan mataku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Aku... baik-baik saja," jawabku serak.

Aku berusaha menepis ingatan tadi dari pikiranku. Itu kejadian yang sudah sangat lama dan tidak perlu dirisaukan. Jadi aku memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Ketika aku membuka mata aku mendapati Sasuke masih memerhatikanku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku risih.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menghadapi trauma besar," jawabnya cuek, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

***

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan, menghitung setiap langkah kakiku. Tangan kumasukkan ke saku celana. Aku berusaha bersikap wajar dan tampaknya itu berhasil. Orang di depanku masih belum sadar kalau aku sedang membuntutinya. Aku menyeringai kecil. Ketika orang itu berbelok di tikungan sepi, aku berlari menyusul dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakuku, lalu langsung kuacungkan padanya. Orang itu mencoba lari, tapi sudah terlambat. Sasuke muncul dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Uangnya banyak," kata Sasuke sambil mengamati isi dompet kulit yang mahal. Pemilik dompet itu kini terbujur kaku di aspal yang keras. Hidungnya berdarah dan rusuknya patah karena kami mengeroyoknya berbarengan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai membagi hasil," kataku.

"Tidak, uang ini milikku," kata Sasuke, "kau tidak banyak membantu tadi."

"Apa...?!"

Kami sudah siap berkelahi ketika lima sepeda motor bersuara ribut mendekat. Lima orang lelaki yang mengendarainya tampak sangar, berambut gimbal dengan tato mengerikan di lengan. Salah satu dari mereka yang memakai tindik telinga melihat kami, lalu memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya. Dalam sekejap kami sudah terkepung, tidak bisa bergerak. Aku merasa Sasuke melirik-lirik dengan gelisah ke sekelilingnya. Seandainya mereka hanya preman biasa, kami bisa menghabisinya dengan mudah. Tapi jika dilihat dari sikap mereka yang agak aneh tampaknya mereka adalah polisi berpakaian preman.

"Lebih baik kita lari saja," bisikku.

"Aku tahu, idiot!" geram Sasuke. "Kau tahan si gondrong yang memakai jaket kulit hitam itu, dan aku akan mencoba lari."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?!" desisku. "Kau pasti akan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan berbisik, "Baiklah, kita serang berbarengan."

Kami bergerak maju. Sasuke menendang dada seseorang sampai jatuh dari motornya, dan aku menghantamkan tinjuku dengan buas lalu meliuk-liuk di antara mereka untuk membebaskan diri. Berhasil. Aku berlari menjauh dengan secepat-cepatnya, dan kurasakan Sasuke mengikuti di belakangku. Walaupun sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku, tapi lima orang itu berhasil menyusul dengan mudah. Derum sepeda motor mereka makin dekat. Sasuke menarik bajuku dengan kasar, lalu dia menunjuk gang yang sangat sempit di ujung jalan. Kami berlari melintasinya. Gang itu terlalu sempit untuk dilewati motor, dan kami merasa senang ketika hampir mencapai ujung gang itu dan tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sana.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke di depanku terhenti. Dua orang lelaki yang mengendarai sepeda motor sudah menunggu di depan gang, dan ketika kami akan berbalik, tiga orang sisanya muncul dari arah berlawanan. Kami terkepung.

"Apa kalian Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. "Kami dari kepolisian, dan kuharap kalian mau ikut dengan kami."

***

Aku mengamati keadaan sekelilingku dengan gelisah. Kantor polisi ini terlihat tidak nyaman, dengan dinding berwarna putih pudar yang memancarkan ketiadaan. Kursi kayu yang kududuki memang terlihat masih baru, tapi warna cokelat berkilatnya tidak cocok dengan celana lusuh yang kupakai. Di sampingku Sasuke terlihat tenang. Kuduga dia sudah biasa diseret ke kantor polisi dan tahu sikap seperti apa yang dibutuhkan sekarang. Di depan kami, tegap dan terlihat tegas, duduklah seorang kepala kepolisian yang sedang menatap kami lekat-lekat. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Jadi kalian ini Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyanya ramah.

Aku bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai ya," katanya, "dan apakah kalian tahu sesuatu tentang transaksi minuman keras beberapa hari lalu?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Dan saya heran kenapa anak buah Anda menangkap kami."

Polisi itu tersenyum lagi. Aku bisa mendengar otaknya sedang memikirkan dengan cara apa dia harus membuat kami mengaku. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit yang sunyi, dia membolak-balik buku catatannya dan mulai membaca, "Sasuke Uchiha, enam belas tahun. Tidak ada data yang jelas tentang asal-usulnya. Tahun lalu tertangkap lima kali karena mencuri."

Aku bertambah gelisah ketika polisi itu melanjutkan, "Sakura Haruno, juga enam belas tahun. Banyak saksi yang melihat dia mencuri, tapi tidak pernah tertangkap. Yang diketahui hanyalah peristiwa tragis kematian orang tuanya yang melibatkan..."

"Cukup!" teriakku. "Mulai saja dan lupakan catatan tololmu itu!"

Polisi itu menatapku tajam. Aku balas memandangnya dengan tatapan menantang. Beberapa saat kami hanya saling berpandangan, tapi akhirnya dia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan memasukkan buku catatan itu ke laci besar di meja.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja," desahnya. "Kalian terlibat dalam masalah besar. Sangat besar. Aksi pencurian hari ini dan transaksi minuman keras beberapa hari lalu..."

"Saya masih tidak mengerti maksud Anda," kata Sasuke, mencoba mengelak. "Barangkali dia memang terlibat dalam kejadian itu, tapi saya yakin saya sama sekali tidak terlibat."

"Jangan berbohong. Kami memiliki banyak saksi."

Aku mendengar Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya. Dia melirik jendela besar di dekatnya, tapi jendela kaca itu berteralis dan mustahil bisa digunakan untuk melarikan diri.

"Seharusnya kalian masuk penjara, tapi berhubung masih di bawah umur... kami harus memasukkan kalian ke panti asuhan," lanjut polisi itu.

Aku mengerang. Sasuke mendesah keras-keras.

"...dan tentu saja kalian harus bersekolah..."

***

Pihak kepolisian berusaha mencari tempat tinggal untuk kami. Sejauh yang kuketahui mereka sudah menghubungi banyak panti asuhan. Semua menolak. Memang ada satu yang mau menerima, tapi setelah tahu yang akan datang adalah dua anak berandal, mereka mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak kami. Sekali lagi keberadaanku tidak diinginkan orang.

Tapi mereka tetap berusaha dan akhirnya berhasil mendapat sesuatu. Seminggu kemudian, aku dan Sasuke membawa tas ransel penuh berisi pakaian, berjalan sambil bertengkar, dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar bercat hijau. Seseorang yang tinggal di sana menyanggupi untuk menjadi orang tua asuh kami. Sasuke mengangguk padaku, dan dengan ragu-ragu aku memencet bel.

***

* * *

Saia harus ati2 biar ni fanfic nggak terlalu sadis...

Jadi gimana kehidupan SasuSaku selama jadi anak asuh? Tunggu chap 3 ya...

Oh ya, makasih buat sarannya, sekarang fic ini bergenre crime/romance

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kehidupan Baru

Bel itu sangat keras dan bunyinya aneh, seperti teriakan anak kecil bercampur dengan tabuhan genderang. Aku dan Sasuke bertukar pandang. Tak lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintu, dan kami langsung terbelalak. Seorang lelaki dengan wig pirang keriting tersenyum lebar pada kami. Pakaiannya membuatku ingin tertawa. Dia memakai celana ketat merah manyala, blus putih dengan kerah lebar, dan memadukan itu semua dengan sepatu bot selutut berwarna pink.

"Yeah, baby!" teriaknya. "Kalian pasti Sakura dan Sasuke kan?"

Sasuke di sebelahku gemetar menahan tawa.

"Panggil aku Ruka," katanya. "Aku orang tua kalian mulai sekarang! Selamat datang dan nikmati waktumu di sini, baby."

Aku baru sadar sekarang. Panti asuhan saja menolak keberadaan kami, dan bila ada orang yang mau menerima, pasti orang itu tidak waras. Kami mengikuti Ruka masuk dan langsung terbelalak lagi. Ruang tamunya ditata dengan gaya klasik. Lantai kayu cokelat tua dengan dinding putih, lemari berlaci besar, sofa kulit empuk, dan lukisan-lukisan abad pertengahan. Perapian dan penerangan yang remang-remang menambah keserasian.

Kami naik ke lantai dua dan Ruka menunjukkan kamar Sasuke. Kamar itu luas, berjendela besar, dan ditata dengan gaya modern. Semuanya bersih berkilat. Ranjangnya rapi dan terdapat banyak buku ditata di rak kaca. Di sebelahnya adalah kamarku. Dengan bangga Ruka memamerkan balkon dan perabot-perabot yang serasi, dengan langit-langit yang dilukis oleh seniman terkenal. Di luar kemauanku aku terkesan.

"Selamat datang," ulangnya, "kuharap kalian senang tinggal di sini."

***

Setelah menemukan tempat tinggal, masalah kedua adalah sekolah. Aku dan Sasuke sama-sama berumur enam belas dan harusnya kami sudah kelas 1 SMA sekarang. Tapi itulah yang menjadi masalah. Selama satu tahun ini aku hanya berputar-putar di Tokyo, mencoba menyesuaikan diri. Sementara Sasuke, entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia pernah bersekolah. Tapi yang pasti sebelum ini kami tidak pernah berpikir untuk belajar, dan itulah yang membuat Ruka mengeluh saat dia mengurus masalah sekolah kami.

"Kurasa aku terpaksa memasukkan kalian ke SMA yang pelajarannya tidak terlalu tinggi," katanya suatu malam. "Kalian pasti bisa mengikutinya bila aku menambah les-les bimbingan belajar untuk kalian."

Jadi begitulah, meski aku keberatan dan Sasuke menolak terang-terangan, urusan sekolah kami sudah beres. Kami akan bersekolah di Teito Gakuen mulai besok.

***

Aku menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Baju seragamku yang baru, rok mini berlipit hitam dan blazer ketat ini membuatku susah berjalan. Di ruang makan aku melihat Sasuke yang merengut, dan di sebelahnya, Ruka sedang mengoleskan selai ke roti panggang dan memaksa Sasuke tambah lagi.

"Selamat pagi," gumamku.

"Selamat pagi, baby," balas Ruka riang. "Kau tampak manis."

Aku tersenyum rikuh. Dengan tidak nyaman aku duduk di kursi dan mengambil botol selai. Saat itulah aku bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Kali ini arti pandangannya aneh, bukan merendahkan atau mengejek seperti biasa, tapi... lain. Entahlah. Setelah mengamatinya, aku baru sadar rambut hitamnya kini menjuntai dengan bagus di seragamnya yang baru, mirip sepertiku, kemeja dilapisi blazer, celana hitam dan dasi. Sejenak aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku terkesiap. "Apanya yang apa?"

Ruka mengernyit. "Jangan mulai bertengkar lagi, baby," katanya, "kurasa kalian hanya saling mengagumi penampilan satu sama lain. Tapi itu wajar, karena kalian tampak berbeda sekali dari yang dulu."

Kami sama-sama melotot pada Ruka.

"Tidak mungkin," bantah kami berbarengan. Aku dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dengan kesal, lalu kami membuka mulut dan mengucapkan kata yang sama lagi, "Dia tampak jelek sekali. Aku tidak mengaguminya."

Ruka terbahak. "Kalian cocok sekali, baby!"

***

_Tarik napas, hembuskan. Tarik napas, hembuskan. Tarik napas, hem..._

"Kau mau masuk tidak?" tegur Sasuke. "Kau menghalangi jalan, tahu."

Aku melotot. Kami sekarang sudah sampai di pintu gerbang Teito Gakuen, dan ketika mendongak untuk melihat seperti apa sekolah baruku, aku langsung berkecil hati. Memang gedung sekolahnya besar dan halamannya luas, tapi semuanya terlihat bobrok. Tapi bagaimana pun juga ini pertama kalinya aku bersekolah sejak setahun yang lalu. Mau tidak mau pikiran negatif terlintas di kepalaku, dan aku sedang mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum Sasuke mengganggu. Kami akhirnya berpisah. Aku berbelok ke kelas 1-3 dan Sasuke naik ke lantai dua untuk mencapai kelasnya, kelas 1-8. Aku menghela napas, dan dengan sedikit tegang membuka pintu kelas. Semua orang di dalam langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Ah, murid baru!" Seorang lelaki berambut kuning cerah melempar senyum, dan dia langsung menjabat tanganku. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki," katanya, "senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku Sakura Haruno," kataku pelan, sedikit bingung.

Setelah itu seisi kelas berebut berkenalan denganku. Aku berusaha mengingat nama mereka semua, tapi yang berhasil kuingat hanya Choji, lelaki gendut berpipi kemerahan, Naruto yang bermata biru cemerlang, dan perempuan berambut hitam yang bernama Tenten. Di sudut kelas, seorang perempuan berkuncir yang memakai make up tebal duduk memerhatikan kami, matanya menatapku dengan sinis. Dia mengangkat dagu dan terang-terangan bersikap bermusuhan padaku.

"Jadi ini dia," bisiknya lirih. Suaranya kecil dan terdengar manja, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Ini dia murid baru kita yang hebat."

Aku memalingkan wajah dari kerumunan orang yang mengelilingku. Kemudian aku berjalan ke arah perempuan berkuncir itu, lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tapi bagiku itu cukup untuk membalas tantangannya. Mengintimidasi orang adalah keahlianku, dan setelah beberapa detik berpandangan dia membuang muka dengan sebal dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Dia Ino Yamanaka," kata Naruto. "Jangan terlalu pedulikan."

Ruka bohong. Barangkali tingkat pelajaran di sekolah ini memang rendah, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengikutinya. Kumpulan angka, rumus, dan hafalan seolah membuat kepalaku pecah. Dari dulu aku memang tidak suka belajar.

Ketika bel ganti pelajaran, aku mendengar Tenten berteriak, "Hei, lihat! Ada yang berkelahi!"

Memang benar. Dari jendela kelas kami, terlihat beberapa orang murid berkelahi di halaman depan. Aku menonton dengan tertarik. Sudah lama juga aku tidak berkelahi. Tapi setelah diamati, perkelahian itu ternyata tidak seimbang. Sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut pengeroyokan, karena satu orang melawan sekitar sepuluh orang. Tiba-tiba aku tersentak. Rasanya aku mengenal satu orang yang melawan itu. Dari kejauhan terlihat rambut hitamnya, dan gaya berkelahinya khas, sadis tapi ahli. Dia Sasuke.

Rupanya Sasuke juga melihatku. Dia memberi isyarat maju dengan tangannya dan aku menyeringai.

***

"Satu pengeroyokan, dua perkelahian, dua surat peringatan, dan satu surat panggilan," desah Ruka. "Apa sih yang kalian lakukan hari ini, baby?"

Aku dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Wajah Sasuke penuh plester dan lebam kebiruan, dan keadaanku hampir sama parahnya dengan dia. Tadi saat Sasuke memberi isyarat maju padaku, secara refleks aku melompati jendela, berlari, dan membantunya melawan sepuluh orang itu. Kelihatan bodoh memang. Tapi aku merasa sudah melakukan tindakan yang benar. Sialnya kami tertangkap guru dan digiring ke ruang BK, lalu diceramahi habis-habisan dan diberi surat peringatan. Sia-sia saja karena Sasuke berkelahi lagi setelah pulang sekolah.

"Aku tahu latar belakang kalian," kata Ruka. Mata ungu terangnya menatap kami lekat-lekat. "Tapi kuharap kalian mau berubah menjadi lebih baik, baby."

Sesaat kami terdiam. Akhirnya dengan setengah hati aku berkata, "Baiklah, Ruka. Aku akan berusaha."

"Aku juga," gumam Sasuke.

"Kuharap benar-benar begitu," kata Ruka muram. "Baiklah, aku terpaksa ke tempat kerja lagi dan menginap di sana. Kalian bisa mengurus diri sendiri, kan?"

Kami mengangguk, dan Ruka bergegas pergi. Ruka adalah seorang desainer sekaligus pemilik sebuah butik yang cukup terkenal, dan kini pekerjaannya sedang sangat sibuk. Karena tidak ada anggota keluarga lain, jadi biasanya aku berdua saja dengan Sasuke di rumah. Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan makan malam. Sasuke menghidupkan televisi di ruang tengah.

"Kau tidak makan malam?" tanyaku pada Sasuke. Aku duduk di sebelahnya sambil menggigit sandwich yang kubuat sendiri.

"Nanti."

Kami sedang menonton pertengahan film action yang tidak terlalu menarik ketika Sasuke menghembuskan napas keras-keras dan menjatuhkan remote control ke lantai. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan lelah.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Aku sedang bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan ini memang benar."

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah tinggal bersama Ruka..." aku berbisik dengan tidak terlalu yakin, "...kurasa tindakan kita benar."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Dia lalu bersandar di bahuku, dan saat aku memprotes, dia menyuruhku diam dan berkata dia tidak berminat sama sekali padaku. Aku bungkam dan dengan kesal membiarkannya bersandar di sana. Sasuke memejamkan mata. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, ternyata bulu mata Sasuke lentik, wajahnya lumayan tampan, tapi kegelisahan yang terbayang di sana merusak semuanya. Kurasa saat ini dia dalam kesulitan dan memang membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar.

"Hei, Sasuke, tenang saja," kataku, "aku bersamamu."

Sasuke mendengus mengejek. "Kurasa itu tidak banyak gunanya."

Malam semakin larut. Aku mulai mengantuk dan kelopak mataku sudah berat. Perlahan-lahan mataku menutup. Aku mulai terlelap, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh keningku.

_Bibir?_

***

* * *

Gimana pun juga romance dan crime adalah genre yang saling bertolak belakang, tapi saia akan memperkuat kesan romance mulai chapter ini.

Hehe, tebakannya The fir3 flam3r salah tuh. Saia nggak kepikiran buat jadiin Kakashi orang tua asuh mereka, karena itu terlalu gampang ditebak. Dan akhirnya saia nyiptain tokoh baru yang agak aneh, Ruka... (namanya saia ambil dari tokoh di Alice Academy. Maaf ya Luca...)

Please review...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kencan (?)

"Kau tidak ada acara kan, Sakura?" Ruka tersenyum lebar padaku, memamerkan beberapa gigi emasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh.

"Karena aku... akan mengubahmu!"

Satu jam kemudian, dengan ngeri aku mendapati Ruka mendandaniku di kamarnya. Kosmetik di sana lengkap dan kurasa tidak ada gunanya, mengingat dia adalah lelaki. Tapi kini dia mendandaniku dengan paksa. Aku tidak melawan, karena dia menjanjikan sepuluh ribu yen setelahnya.

"Nah!" kata Ruka puas. Dia memberi sentuhan terakhir pada bibirku dengan lip gloss pink. "Coba bercermin dan lihat betapa cantiknya dirimu, baby."

Aku berputar dengan malas-malasan dan tertegun. Di cermin besar itu seorang gadis yang sangat cantik balas memandangku. Matanya yang hijau cemerlang berpadu serasi dengan rambut pink kemerahannya, dan bajunya... mengerikan. Dia mengenakan tank top putih dan rok mini hipster. Cocok dengan kilau pink menjijikkan di bibirnya.

"GYAAA!!!" jeritku ngeri. "Apa ini, Ruka?!"

"Kau senang kan, baby?"

"Sama sekali tidak!" jeritku. "Ini mengerikan!"

"Dan sekarang pergilah dengan Sasuke," kata Ruka tidak peduli. "Kalian kan jarang sekali keluar saat libur."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Dua puluh ribu yen?" tawar Ruka, matanya berkilat.

***

Setengah jam kemudian, aku berjalan sambil mengentak-entakkan kaki dengan kesal. Rambutku tergerai halus, wajahku tidak karuan karena make up, dan aku masih memakai baju mengerikan yang dipakaikan Ruka tadi. Di sebelahku Sasuke berjalan dengan cuek. Aku bisa menangkap kilau bingung bercampur geli di matanya. Yah, benar, aku menerima tawaran Ruka untuk pergi dengan Sasuke.

"Kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanyanya sambil menguap. "Atau kita berpisah saja?"

"Kau tahu di mana toko baju bekas?" tanyaku.

"Hmm?"

"Aku mau mengganti pakaian ini," kataku kesal. "Dan sekalian menjualnya."

"Kenapa?"

Aku menatapnya dengan kesal. "Apa kau tidak melihat kalau aku sangat tidak cocok mengenakan benda-benda perempuan seperti ini?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kau kan juga perempuan. Lagipula cocok, kok."

"Pasti Ruka yang menyuruhmu mengatakannya kan?" tuduhku.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit aneh. "Kau... cantik."

"Terima kasih," kataku, sedikit terkejut. Sasuke memang aneh. Penampilannya terkesan sangar, tapi ternyata dia lumayan baik. Aku mulai sedikit menyukainya. Aku suka melihat rambut hitamnya yang kaku berantakan, bajunya yang kebesaran, dan aroma maskulin samar-samar dari tubuhnya. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan Ruka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" usul Sasuke. "Aku lapar. Mau hot dog?"

Kami membeli hot dog di jalan. Saat melihatku, lelaki penjual hot dog itu bersiul. Sasuke melotot. Aku baru sadar, ternyata banyak orang yang memerhatikanku. Apa aku terlihat sangat jelek? Dengan cepat hot dog itu habis, dan aku mengusulkan untuk berpisah jalan saja dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama saja?" tanya Sasuke. Mata hitamnya menatapku dalam-dalam, dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dadaku.

"Boleh," kataku. Wajahku terasa panas untuk alasan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan.

Kami lalu pergi ke game center. Kami memilih game paling berdarah dan paling mengerikan, lalu bertanding sambil tertawa-tawa. Pengunjung lain menonton dengan ngeri ketika kami bercanda tentang kepala manusia yang putus terpenggal. Ternyata menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang kukira.

Toko motor menjadi tujuan kami setelahnya. Lalu toko bola, toko gitar, dan saat berjalan pulang, kami bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapanya riang. "Kau sangat cantik!"

"Terima kasih," kataku.

"Kau sedang kencan?" Naruto mengamati Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawabku dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Kalau begitu kencan denganku saja ya?" Naruto menarik tanganku. Sasuke langsung menonjok wajahnya. Darah merah kental muncrat dari hidungnya, dan beberapa orang yang melihat terpekik. Aku memandang Sasuke dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Jangan sentuh dia," geram Sasuke.

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan marah. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan Naruto menerjang maju. Sebelum aku sempat menghentikan mereka, beberapa orang berpakaian hitam resmi mencengkeram Naruto. Aku mendongak dengan heran. Tiga orang itu memakai topi, dasi dan blazer hitam. Mereka tampak seperti orang penting. Pandanganku perlahan turun dan langsung tertumbuk di tulisan _Uchiha Corporation _di blazer mereka. Di sebelahku tubuh Sasuke menegang.

"Tuan Muda Sasuke," salah seorang dari mereka memberi hormat, "Untunglah akhirnya kami menemukan Anda."

Wajah Sasuke memucat. Dia memandangku sekilas. Aku tersentak. Pandangannya menyiratkan kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan sesuatu seperti... entahlah. Sejenak kami berpandangan, lalu tiba-tiba dia mendorongku ke arah Naruto dan langsung lari. Orang-orang itu berlari mengikutinya.

"Sasuke!" teriakku. "Sasuke!"

Dia tidak berbalik. Aku melihat sosoknya makin menjauh, dan tanpa kusadari, itulah terakhir kali aku melihatnya, untuk waktu yang lama...

***

Beberapa hari tanpa kabar dari Sasuke membuatku cemas. Setelah peristiwa itu dia tidak pernah kembali ke rumah atau sekolah lagi. Dia seolah... menghilang. Naruto senang karenanya, dan kini dia lebih sering mendekatiku, tapi aku tidak memedulikannya. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sasuke.

Akhirnya setelah seminggu Ruka mengajakku bicara. Tentang Sasuke.

"Begini, Sakura," Ruka mengawali, "ada yang harus kuberitahu tentang Sasuke. Malam ini aku mendapat telepon dari seseorang, dan mereka..."

"Cepatlah," desakku.

Ruka menghela napas. "Sebenarnya Sasuke adalah anak seorang presdir Uchiha Corporation. Kau pernah dengar? Itu perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Hiroshima."

"Sasuke berasal dari Hiroshima?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ya. Dua tahun lalu dia kabur dari rumah. Entah bagaimana caranya menyeberang sampai ke Tokyo."

"Kenapa dia kabur?"

"Tampaknya ada sedikit masalah dengan ayahnya. Dia ingin menjadikan Sasuke penerusnya, tapi Sasuke menolak."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah."

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku.

"Ya," jawab Ruka pendek. Dia tidak terlihat secemas dari yang seharusnya, dan itu membuatku kesal.

"Apa... dia akan kembali?" tanyaku cemas.

"Tidak. Mereka sudah membawanya pulang ke Hiroshima."

Sesuatu mengganjal tenggorokanku. Dadaku terasa sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Dan, ehm, ada yang ingin kubicarakan lagi, Sakura," kata Ruka gelisah. "Begini, aku mendapat... kesempatan belajar desain di Perancis. Dan aku... ehm, sepertinya... tidak bisa membawa anak."

"Apa artinya itu?" tanyaku datar. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku... tidak bisa membawamu," bisik Ruka. "Aku akan... ehm, menitipkanmu... ke panti asuhan."

"Kau membuangku!" aku menggebrak meja.

"Mengertilah, Sakura!"

Aku berlari ke kamar dan membanting pintu. Aku menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur, berusaha menenangkan diri. Napasku tersengal-sengal, dadaku sesak. Mataku mulai memanas. Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku? Kenapa Ruka membuangku? Kenapa Sasuke meninggalkanku?

Sebutir air mata bergulir di pipiku. Aku langsung menghapusnya dengan kasar. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku tidak pernah menangis lagi sejak ibuku meninggal. Aku harus kuat. Aku berusaha mengosongkan pikiran, tapi wajah Sasuke tidak bisa hilang dari kepalaku.

Aku merindukannya.

Kenapa aku merindukannya? Bukankah kami musuh? Kenapa? Lagipula aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, jadi lebih baik lupakan saja dia. Lupakan. Lupakan. Lupakan! Ada kehidupan baru yang berat menantiku besok! Tidak ada gunanya aku memikirkan Sasuke!

Aku tidak bisa melupakannya.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Mataku semakin memanas, dan sebutir air mata mengalir di pipiku. Lalu disusul satu lagi. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Kenapa aku sangat merindukannya?

Karena aku... mencintainya.

Aku mulai terisak. Aku menyalahkan semua orang. Aku menyalahkan ayahku, yang membuatku kehilangan ibu. Aku menyalahkan Ruka yang membuangku. Lalu aku menyalahkan Sasuke... seseorang yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta dan meninggalkanku begitu saja, tanpa ucapan perpisahan...

Malam itu aku menangis sejadinya.

***

* * *

Ruka itu cowok lho, bukan cewek! Yang nyium Sakura di chapter lalu bukan dia. Tapi... tentu aja Sasuke! Makasih buat sarannya, saia udah masukin tokoh ketiga, Naruto.

Ada yang nge-fans ma Alice Academy? Buka blog saia: .com

Chapter depan tu chapter terakhir, jadi review ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Awal dan Akhir

Pagi yang suram. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku depan stasiun, dengan tangan menumpu kepalaku. Ruka sedang membeli satu karcis kereta untukku. Dia sudah banyak berunding dengan pihak kepolisian dan akhirnya mencapai kesepakatan: aku akan pindah ke panti asuhan yang jauh dari kota ini.

Aku merengut dan mulai mencongkel cat yang mengelupas di bangku. Ranselku yang tidak terlalu penuh bersandar di sisiku. Ruka memang berusaha menjejalkan beberapa gaun menjijikkan ke dalamnya, tapi tadi aku berhasil menyingkirkan semuanya dan mengambil beberapa barang yang lebih berharga sebagai pengganti.

"_Aku __ingin mengajakmu... menjadi partnerku."_

"_Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi kalau bersama, kita bisa mengecoh mereka!"_

"_Aku sedang bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan ini memang benar."_

"_Kau... cantik."_

Ujung jariku membentur sesuatu yang dingin. Ternyata cat bangku itu sudah mengelupas sampai besinya terlihat, karena aku terlalu gusar memikirkan Sasuke. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi mungkinkah? Aku harus menyeberangi laut untuk itu. Jadi kini aku hanya bisa membayangkannya. Rambutnya yang hitam dan berantakan, postur tubuh yang kuat, caranya tersenyum padaku. Caranya memandangku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Sakura!" teriak Ruka, tangannya menunjuk, "cepat naik kereta ini!"

Aku bangkit dan berjalan dengan gontai. Ruka melambai padaku, tapi aku tidak memedulikannya dan terus melangkah. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai pintu. Aku bahkan sudah mencium aroma asing kereta yang kubenci.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti.

_Benarkah ini yang kuinginkan? _tanyaku dalam hati. Aku mencoba berpikir lagi. Kalau aku naik kereta ini, petugas panti asuhan akan menjemputku di stasiun pemberhentian sana. Lalu aku akan dibawa ke panti asuahan itu. Barangkali kehidupanku akan beres lagi. Aku bisa mendapat makanan dan kasih sayang. Tapi apa kehidupan itu yang kuinginkan?

"_Aku sedang bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan ini memang benar."_

Aku tertegun mengingat kata-kata Sasuke itu dulu. Ya, bahkan Sasuke pun sempat ragu. Tapi kurasa dia memilih jalan hidupnya dengan tepat, walaupun mereka berhasil membawanya kembali. Tapi setidaknya... dia memilih. Dia mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Kau mau naik atau tidak?" gerutu seseorang di belakangku.

Satu detik cukup untuk membuat keputusan. Bahkan hatiku pun tahu apa yang harus kupilih. Aku berlari ke kereta sebelah yang hampir pintunya hampir menutup, dan kereta itu langsung meninggalkan stasiun dengan aku di dalamnya. Meninggalkan Ruka yang berteriak-teriak bahwa kereta yang kunaiki salah.

Aku tersenyum. Kini aku bebas.

***

Satu tahun kemudian...

"Haruno, tolong jaga sampai pukul sembilan. Setelah itu kunci pintunya, dan letakkan di tempat biasa. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Baik," jawabku.

Aku bersandar dengan santai di kursi berlengan yang empuk. Semua kursi di perpustakaan ini keras, dan perkecualian ini hanya bisa dinikmati oleh para pengurusnya, seperti aku.

Setahun lalu, saat aku memutuskan untuk naik ke kereta yang salah, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana. Yang kupikir hanya satu: aku harus memilih jalan hidupku sendiri. Aku terdampar di sebuah kota yang sama sekali asing. Uang yang kubawa jelas tidak cukup, tapi dengan mudah aku menemukan penyelesaiannya. Sekali lagi aku menjadi anak jalanan, bandar judi, pengedar narkoba, dan nyaris mati karena over dosis obat terlarang.

Tapi seseorang menemukanku. Penyelamatku ini bernama Kurenai-san, yang baru saja melahirkan. Sayang sekali suaminya sudah meninggal. Kurenai-san mengelola perpustakaan besar yang nyaman, dan dia berkeras membantuku keluar dari dunia gelap itu... selamanya.

Dan sekarang inilah aku. Barangkali aku masih tetap Sakura Haruno yang suka mencari masalah, tapi aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Aku memiliki orangtua, adik tiri, rumah, dan pekerjaan. Walau hanya menjaga perpustakaan, Kurenai-san tetap membayarku seperti pegawai lainnya.

Sekarang aku sedang membenamkan diri di balik novel Breaking Dawn, meresapi setiap kata indahnya. Perpustakaan sepi. Hanya ada aku di sini. Pegawai lain sudah pulang, dan kukira tidak akan ada pengunjung lagi karena sudah malam. Tapi aku keliru. Pintu masuk berderit terbuka, lalu seorang lelaki masuk.

"Selamat malam."

Aku tersentak. Novelku jatuh ke lantai. Di depanku berdiri seorang lelaki, dan aku mengenalnya. Mata hitam menusuknya masih sama, rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dan tubuhnya lebih tinggi, tapi seulas senyum di wajahnya membuatku yakin siapa dia.

"Sa-sasuke...?" panggilku ragu-ragu.

"Halo, Sakura," kata Sasuke, "akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

Aku memungut novelku dan langsung melempar ke arah wajahnya keras-keras, berharap hidungnya patah. Tapi tentu saja dia bisa menghindarinya. Novel itu menabrak dinding dengan bunyi kertas robek.

"Tenang, Sakura."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!" teriakku histeris. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini?! Aku mencemaskanmu, tahu!"

"Semua sudah beres," katanya menenangkan, "ayahku menyerah, aku menang."

Aku mendongak ke arahnya. Mataku basah oleh air mata. Sasuke menghapusnya perlahan, lalu kami tersenyum. Hal terakhir yang bisa kurasakan adalah bibirnya yang menyentuh keningku.

***

Ketika aku menengok masa laluku, aku masih melihat bayangan bercak-bercak darah berwarna merah kental di lantai. Aku memang masih menyesali kematian ibuku dan sikap pengecut ayahku. Tapi di mana pun dia kini berada, aku mendoakannya agar selamat.

Ketika aku mencoba mengintip masa depanku, aku tidak lagi melihat kehampaan di sana. Aku melihat harapan yang bersinar. Kini aku memiliki cita-cita, banyak orang yang kusayangi, dan tentu saja, Sasuke yang mencintaiku.

Aku tidak menyesal sudah hidup.

The End

* * *

Waaaaa!!!!! Akhirnya tamat jugaaaaa!!!!! Perlu waktu lumayan lama buat bikin 5 chapter ini, tapi saia seneng udah buat semuanya.

Apa ada yang sadar? Kushino-san itu sebenernya pemimpin team Hinata, Kiba, ma Shino. Penutup chapter terakhir ini juga hampir sama kayak pembuka chapter pertama. Tapi tentu aja banyak yang berubah. Sebenernya sempat terpikir buat bikin fic ini sampai belasan chapter, tapi baru bayangin aja saia udah sekarat di tengah jalan.

Makasih banget buat yang udah pernah review. Tolong review sekali lagi, buat yang terakhir kalinya...

**Thx to:**

Furukara Kyu, Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven, Aika Uchiha, dilia shiraishi, Hiryuka Nishimori, Kristi Tamagochi, Chika Nagato Hoshiyama, , Yukihara Kanata, Uchiha Yuki-chan, The IceBlossom, shirayuki haruna, Gondez dan Kucluk, Aoi no Tsuki, Salty Orange Cake, Primrose Violett, hanaruki, Myuuga Arai, and uchibi-nara.


End file.
